


Gimme More 承

by Cyanray



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanray/pseuds/Cyanray
Relationships: 14 - Relationship, all4
Kudos: 3





	Gimme More 承

Gimme More 承

承.

男生寝室没有床，四个人打地铺，晒鱼干似的铺成了一排。第二晚管栎就被李汶翰挤到了最右边，他说怕老年人爱起夜，睡门口最好。

管栎没有反驳他，说话的语境比较特殊，发生在他被李汶翰抱到浴室清理后。没有脸面对是一回事，没力气较劲才是事实。

李汶翰事后特别爱说话，拉着管栎问学会了吗，你以后操男人就得这么操。

管栎反问对方是不是真的技术拙劣，他后面痛得像被货车碾过。

然后李汶翰特别真挚的看着他说，第一次进入只是在报复他早饭吃的过于漫长。

太过坦诚也没有什么甜头，管栎冲着李汶翰皮笑肉不笑了一下午，露手艺做饭时，也给了对方特别的家乡味照顾。

“李汶翰嘴唇还挺性感的”

陈帅宏看了眼又往厕所跑的红唇男人，眉眼带笑的转头对着管栎。

“亲起来舒服吗？”

“吃辣椒吗？和李汶翰嘴里一个味儿”

第一次翻篇后，管栎坐了一下午沙发，炮仗似的谁点谁着，尤其对着李汶翰和黄嘉新，不点也能自着。

陈帅宏跟黄嘉新请教姚敏敏感点时，随口问了句管栎怎么把枪口冲你了，黄嘉新苦着脸说怪自己嘴贱，在他俩清晨第一炮现场满嘴跑了几趟火车。

此刻是凌晨三点，拜李汶翰金口所赐，没怎么半夜醒过的管栎，猛地一睁眼睡不着了。  
坐起身子，借着月光好好打量了遍身旁的李汶翰。  
睡觉时跟他家小孩子一样闭不拢嘴，露两颗兔牙当城门。鼻梁很高，眼和嘴都特别秀气，管栎得出了对方一定长得像他妈的结论。

顺着视线往下，看见了对方露出的胳膊。管栎没忍住把自己的手臂凑上去比了比，想起了李汶翰那句操男人就得这么操。

得了吧，他才做不到把李汶翰抱起来操。  
结果又在拐弯抹角的夸他自己罢了

管栎扯着嘴角无声的冷笑了会儿，忽的想起什么似的看向了房间里的红外摄像头。

完了完了，节目组得给他安苦情人设了

朝着摄像机摇了摇头，管栎又指向李汶翰，双手在胸前比了个叉。也不知道会被剪辑成什么样子，叹了口气，管栎套了件衣服小心翼翼站起身子离开了房间。

打算上个厕所回去闭目养神的时候，瞥见阳台若有若无的灯光，管栎耐不住好奇，走上前看了看。  
对方打着的手机手电筒朝自己照过来，管栎虚了眼，拿手挡住了。

“管栎？”

听见了熟悉的声音，管栎适应了光线后，朝对方点点头，语气里不由自主的有些紧张。

“你怎么大半夜跑阳台来？”

何薇就穿了件单裙，初夏的夜晚还带着些凉意，对方似是全然不在乎，倚靠着墙，把视线放在了远方。

“躺了一天，该睡的时候就睡不着了”  
“真没意思”

管栎困惑地看着何薇，朝对方走近了些。月光照在她身上，整个人晕着层浅淡的辉气，愈发衬托的她明艳无双。

“我以为陈帅宏是有脑子的”  
“结果到了床上他只听得见叫床，嗓门越大他越觉得自己做的好，我都破了几次音了，他除了把自个儿骄傲了，技术烂得要死”

何薇看着管栎，后者仓皇失措地移开了视线。要是对方知道他对着白天那几声呻吟想入非非了不少内容，那自己不就跟陈帅宏一块儿合并同类项了吗。

“我看他找完姚敏就得找你了”

“我？”  
“我觉得他对李汶翰更有意思”

何薇笑了起来，笑颜柔和了锋利的眉眼，高岭之花的气场也不攻自破，管栎跟着褪去了不少慌乱的情绪。  
看着看着对方就情不自禁地凑了上去。  
本以为会是蜻蜓点水的亲吻，最后被对方引导得饱含着占有的欲望。

管栎拉开些距离，看着何薇衣衫半解，略微凌乱的模样。伸手撩开了混乱中跑进对方嘴里的发丝。

“我可以追你吗”

被眼前人贴近耳侧的低语搞得徒增些热气，何薇一口咬上了对方干净一侧的脖子，看着管栎吃疼得皱起了眉。

“黄嘉新是我男朋友”

一夜无眠，躺在地铺上辗转反侧，管栎几次想疑惑的尖叫出声。迫于身边三位熟睡之人，只能硬生生自我消化。

天边泛起鱼肚白的时候，管栎脑子一断线，终于陷入了沉睡。

不同于往日，今天客厅里围了一群摄制组的人，黄嘉新凑热闹挤进人群，左右听了半天也没得到什么有用信息。索性把矛头对准了导演，笑出了一口真诚的大白牙。

“哥，出什么事了？”

高个儿小伙招牌笑容很有感染力，导演隔着镜片若有所思地看他，缄口不发一言，直盯得黄嘉新背后发毛。  
摆了摆手退到一旁，没留神还踩了谁一脚。

黄嘉新回过头才发现脸色发黑的李汶翰，立马赔了笑脸道歉，再也不想和对方结什么梁子了。  
都是来玩的，他可招惹不起认真这类型。

“你去把人叫齐”

奉命行事的导演助理男女各执一方，不一会儿就带齐了寝室里的剩余人员。

除了何薇

管栎顶着俩黑眼圈四下环顾，也没把人给看出来。又把目光停留在了黄嘉新身上，低着头若有所思。

“大家都过来一下，我有事宣布”

导演指挥着摄像师开机，让道具组搬了块盖着幕布的立牌出来。

“何薇连夜跟我们沟通，决定退出录制”  
“相关事宜落实后，我们选择尊重她的决定。依照本人意愿，我们把她的积分分发给了几位……这里就是目前为止的积分记录表”

还没等所有人反应过来，导演就一把拉下了幕布，不出所料画面里紧跟着的就是文字特写。

「李汶翰 100 陈帅宏 101 黄嘉新129   
管栎150 姚敏120」

“相信大家对何薇的安排都有自己的理解，我们鼓励大家踊跃讨论，另外下午有特别的游戏互动环节可获取额外积分，敬请期待”  
“撤！”  
交待完毕导演就领着一群人风风火火的离开了，留下五人面面相觑各怀心事。

“她给我1分干嘛？”

陈帅宏看着白板上的101，百思不得其解。  
黄嘉新笑容戏谑的把住了对方肩膀，安慰性质的拍了拍。

“拐弯抹角说你技术烂呢，同情分吧”

陈帅宏翻了个白眼，挥开了黄嘉新不安分的手，那数字被解读后也变得格外刺眼。

“我俩同学一场给我30-1能理解，这何薇怎么连广月和姚敏都给？还给广月这么高？”

不知黄嘉新兀自演着什么同学戏码，管栎冷眼横了他一眼，哪有人带着女朋友来参加这种综艺的。  
在他看来，何薇退出都是被黄嘉新的游戏人间给激到了，性开放有什么特殊性癖都在理解范围，男朋友的不闻不问不在乎才是导火索吧。

“我跟她告白被拒绝了，给我分多是她人美心善  
“倒是给你29，意思是说你连陈帅宏那一分都不配吧”

黄嘉新还来不及消化管栎话里的信息量，就被对方冷嘲热讽的语气给激到了。这人气劲怎么能这么大，还24小时不带败火的？

“你什么时候跟她表白了？”

还不等黄嘉新上前跟管栎理论，半路就杀出个李汶翰开始揪着对方质问起来。

管栎正在气头上，被人一打岔心情更下一层楼，不打算和李汶翰对视，一个人坐到了椅子上生闷气。

“人都走了，计较这些有用吗？”  
姚敏抱着胳膊坐沙发上旁观，眼看着气氛僵持不下，想着还是得说些什么。几个人时不时就三言两语爆出点什么重要信息，她一听一惊，一听一乍的，总怀疑自己没跟这些人生活在同一屋檐下。

“对啊，也没人关心李汶翰一分都没拿到吗？”

姚敏冲着看热闹不嫌事大的陈帅宏翻了个白眼，她就不该搅这趟浑水。  
想着看第一季节目里的几个人，除了第一次，真正做了的就那么一两个，最后还是不温不火的路人关系。  
这一周还没过半，他们的素材后期都能剪出连续剧来了吧。

“她不给我分，才是最正常的”

李汶翰话里的刀子又是意有所指朝椅子上某人扔过去的。

得，又来一出小李飞刀  
姚敏深深闭上了眼，把自己塞进了沙发里不打算掺和了。这两两凑一起就有条追杀线的，看还怎么能在床上搞起来。

集体冷战的微妙氛围一直持续到了下午的录制开始，姚敏被叫到客厅后看着四面八方冒出来的人不知怎么的就有些想笑。  
管栎一下午都待在了女生寝室，黄嘉新搁客厅里打游戏，陈帅宏跑阳台上下棋，李汶翰大概率是一个人在男生寝室睡觉，到场时就他一个人把头发睡成了鸟巢。

不知名但格外面熟的主持人对着摄像机直接省略了自我介绍，开始念起开场白。  
每个人都心不在焉的，对他的关心为零。他意识到接的这场私活可能是他本就坎坷的主持生涯里一大考验。

“既然如此，有人愿意跟我一起介绍一下这次的游戏规则吗？”

鸦雀无声……再小一颗石子扔水里多少也能激起些涟漪，他倒好，直接浮起来了。

清清嗓打算靠后期和自己的努力佯装无事发生时，好巧不巧老天派的天使就到了。

“我来吧”

管栎举了举手，得到主持人眼里带光的点头示意后，才走到对方旁边，照着台本开始介绍。

“嘴撕贴纸：所有人站成一排，分别往自己身上贴五张贴纸，位置自定，下一位玩家只能用嘴撕下贴纸，全程除了嘴，手脚都不能参与，用时最短者积分50，第二30分，第三积10分”

管栎全程机械式的念完了羞耻游戏规则，第一次发现自己的普通话也能如此标准。

回到原位后，感觉浑身都不自在。这种游戏，看的就是画面的香艳程度，想赢的话掌握在自己手里的贴纸就得往难了贴。  
管栎已经看到黄嘉新把贴纸往大腿内侧贴了，谁要撕他  
还得拿嘴给他脱个裤子。

看着手心里的贴纸出神，自我调节一番后，打起精神把贴纸往身上各个位置安排上了。

等所有人再次聚齐，管栎发现除了姚敏和李汶翰肉眼可见的贴纸外，陈帅宏跟黄嘉新的贴纸就跟隐了身似的，看都看不见。

“你们不会把贴纸贴鞋底吧？”  
“我怎么没想到呢！”

所有人听了管栎和黄嘉新的对话都不由自主的一阵恶寒，要真有人贴鞋底，那画面也太可怕了。

抓阄按号码站好后，又是新一轮的绝望。

「1黄嘉新 2管栎 3陈帅宏 4李汶翰 5姚敏」

管栎看着左右都是自己招惹不起的大游戏家，提前给自己做起了嘴部按摩。

都想一想，对方会把贴纸藏哪儿了呢？

tbc.


End file.
